Fire Within
by Aliquis
Summary: Mickey and Minnie romance. Mickey battles with desire for Minnie. On a cold December night, will the innocent couple realize something further to their relationship- something deep within? (set right before


Fire Within  
  
By, Aliquis  
  
  
  
  
  
Mickey yawned as he snuggled into the comfort of his couch, resting one arm on the soft cushions. The fire blazed softly in the crisp December night, sending playful shadows across the walls; dancing, laughing in the merriment such a night should bring. Unfortunately, Mickey was a bit lost in thought to appreciate the glittering jewels on the Christmas tree or the delicate fluttering of the snow on the window pane. No, Mickey was pondering on Minnie; his companion, his friend- and his love. The moment that Mickey had laid eyes upon Minnie. well; there wasn't much else to say. He could tell right away that there was something special about her- she had a loving personality, a very sweet nature, and he personally thought that she was incredibly beautiful. There was nothing more right about the moment when, about a year previous, they had joined hands for the first time. A simple hand holding, yes- yet it was so much more. He could still remember the sweet smile on her face, the warm pressure of her gloved hand against his, and that small tingling sensation that always seemed to spark the air when she was around him leap into flames before his eyes. In that moment was a rush that Mickey would never forget. Warmth trailed across his cheeks at the fond memory, remembering all of the wonderful sensations that Minnie offered him.  
  
Mickey felt his smile fade slightly.  
  
And, yet. there was something missing; something akin to a yearning that he had had for Minnie whenever these moments became so intense that the chaste kissing that they often indulged in simply did not suffice. What was it? What was this alien feeling, this fire in his blood that made his whole body ache to hold Minnie even closer than he had ever dreamed possible? What was this yearning he had, this deep instinct that he always repressed for fear of its power over him? Was Minnie endangered because of it? What was-?  
  
"Mickey." a warm, affectionate voice whispered to his right.  
  
Mickey jolted in his seat, his surprised gaze meeting Minnie's as his body instantly shivered with a warmth only she could bring.  
  
Mickey fumbled slightly, "Minnie." he whispered, barely louder than the softest of winds as he swallowed, gently taking Minnie's hand into his, his breath hitching slightly as Minnie lowered herself upon Mickey, gently pressing her soft lips against his.  
  
As Minnie began pulling away, however, Mickey moaned slightly in disappointment, a blush quickly spreading across his cheeks as Minnie looked at him questioningly. Mickey looked away, embarrassed. It was his problem that he would deal with on his own- he didn't need to bring Minnie into this. into these strange feelings he had been having. He would have to handle it on his own. he would have to.  
  
The couch sank a little to his left as another weight lowered itself onto the furniture; a curious gaze following him all the while. Exhaling slightly, Mickey leaned tensely against the back of the couch, his eyes tired as he looked to Minnie, a small smile gracing his lips; his hands squeezing themselves into fists; fighting for control.  
  
"So, Minnie. how was Daisy?"  
  
Minnie shifted slightly on the couch, worried that there was something that Mickey wasn't telling her. There was something different about him lately- she could tell; but she didn't know what it was exactly. It almost seemed as though he were in pain.  
  
Shaking away her anxiety for the moment, Minnie smiled ruefully, tapping her chin in thought as she recounted Mickey with a small story about how Daisy and Donald had been having a little tiff when she had arrived earlier that afternoon, and laughing at how she had barely managed to scrape herself out of the doorway before a pan had flown by her head in their anger. The sound of the couple's yelling, she claimed, could even be heard far down the street from where she had run.  
  
Minnie chuckled slightly as she concluded her story with a detailed- and quite humorous -description of the look on Donald's face when Daisy had yelled some embarrassing secret of him in front of Minnie, provoking Donald's anger further, until-  
  
"-that was when I decided to leave. Oh, you should have seen them, Mickey! Bickering! I almost didn't make it out of there alive." she giggled.  
  
Mickey sat tensely still, appearing to be listening, yet in truth somewhere else entirely. His brows furrowed slightly in thought as he sat there, gazing at Minnie with a unfamiliar, buried desire- when he noticed a small cut on her cheek; the sliver shining dully in the bright firelight. Bending over slowly so as not to alarm her, Mickey lifted his hand and lightly brushed the area of Minnie's cheek with his fingertips, looking into Minnie's eyes for any sign of response to his questioning gaze. As if burned, Minnie automatically turned away, one hand immediately rising to her cheek, wincing. Mickey straightened, immediately concerned.  
  
"Where did you get that, Minnie?"  
  
Minnie lowered her eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing.don't worry about it, Mickey." she said in a rush, lowering her hand onto her lap; staring into the fire.  
  
Mickey moved closer. ".Minnie?" he asked softly, "You hurt yourself trying to get out of Donald's house. didn't you?" he asked guardedly, not really wanting to upset Minnie any more than she appeared already.  
  
Minnie sighed, sinking into her chair as she looked at Mickey with watery eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mickey. I didn't mean to lie to you- it's just."  
  
All thoughts of desire were now long gone as Mickey gave Minnie his complete attention; his eyes probing into hers intensely as he moved closer to his distressed companion.  
  
"Just what?" he asked lightly, slightly anxious to hear what she had to say. It was not often that Minnie was so upset. he could see it in her eyes- there was something very wrong, and he wanted to know what it was.  
  
Minnie had a suffering look to her, almost as though she didn't know how to formulate the words she wanted to so desperately say. "I- well.you." Minnie stuttered, looking nervously back between the fire and Mickey, "You." she concluded finally, seemingly not finished, yet not offering any other explanation.  
  
"Me?" Mickey asked, dumbstruck. He had expected it to be something about Daisy or shopping. even Pluto! - But him?  
  
Minnie twisted her nightgown in her gloved hands nervously, "Mickey," she started, nervously avoiding his gaze as a blush ran to her cheeks, "It's. its hard to explain. You seem to be acting so strangely lately- and, well. you're making me- well. uncomfortable."  
  
Mickey was frozen to the spot; a hot, unmoving lump rising in his throat at her words, his chest constricting painfully.  
  
"U-uncomfortable?" he repeated as though he had not heard her, moving away slightly; trying to hide the panicked look in his eye.  
  
"Well, maybe not uncomfortable. but curious." Minnie amended quickly, though the slight change did not seem to have any major effect on her companion's countenance, as he fumbled with his fingers nervously.  
  
Minnie placed a hand over Mickey's shaking fingers. "Mickey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Please, Minnie- I."  
  
Minnie got off the couch then, moving in front of Mickey as she kneeled in front of her distressed friend- taking his hands in hers firmly, tilting his chin upwards slightly.  
  
Mickey bit his lip. "I." he stuttered; his eyes pained.  
  
"Yes?" Minnie asked, genuinely concerned- and innocent.  
  
Something struck Mickey horribly, then- Minnie had no idea what was taking place inside his mind at that moment. She had no idea of what he was feeling right now; the utter torture of having her so close, yet so far. he didn't even understand it- but his aching body was yearning to hold her at that moment- and she had absolutely no clue. he felt as though he was going to explode with his utter powerlessness over the situation, and the pain that was steadily gathering in his chest from being so close to her and doing nothing! Yet, he still held it inside- painfully, but he did it for her sake.  
  
Stifling a moan as Minnie laid her hands upon his knees- her thumbs unconsciously moving in circles intended to comfort, yet only causing him further torment- Mickey's breathing became noticeably more labored.  
  
"I can't explain it." Mickey trembled, borrowing one of Minnie's phrases from only moments before.  
  
Minnie's eyes cleared slightly with an idea, bracing her hands on either side of his arms, eliciting a quick intake of breath from Mickey.  
  
"Then show me."  
  
The words themselves were spoken simply enough, yet at the endless possibility of that phrase something suddenly burst deep within Mickey as he fought desperately with the rolling tides of his emotions to stay exactly where he was- but he just couldn't. In one short, determining breath, Mickey reached out and held Minnie's face delicately in his hands as he kissed her long and hard, eliciting a slight squeak of surprise from his love below him. Struggling to keep up with the pace of his kiss, Minnie blinked furiously before letting the power of Mickey's passionate kiss take hold of her- then, suddenly, it all became so clear. his lips against hers, his fingers caressing her face- it was perfect.  
  
Suddenly, as if waking from a horrible dream, Mickey broke away, gasping; stunned and horrified by his actions as he brought his knees automatically to his chest in shame on the couch, burying his face in his hands. What had he just done?!  
  
"Minnie."he choked breathlessly, curling even more tightly into his ball, "Minnie, I am so sorry- I didn't mean to-"  
  
The mouse at his feet was stunned, to say the least, as she touched her tender lips absently in memory of the kiss she had just experienced. Never in her entire life had she experienced such delight. such a want to be near Mickey as she did at that moment. She looked dazedly towards her tormented companion, seeing the painful expression of guilt engrave itself into his features; Minnie's mood immediately fell into an automatic alarm. Shame washed over her for failing to realize Mickey's feelings sooner; standing on her knees as she placed one hand on her companion's shoulder. Mickey's body first shivered with desire at her touch, then winced fearfully of assault- or even worse, rejection- but then, finally, Minnie surprisingly began kneading his shoulders slowly, releasing enough tension within him to muster the inner courage to lift his tear-stained, reddened eyes to Minnie's tender brown ones; shining brilliantly as amber jewels in the fire-light. Mickey's eyes widened with surprise. Instead of the pity or the disgust he had expected from his friend, Mickey was shocked to see a clear, mirror image of his own torment and desire reflected back in Minnie's eyes as she placed a single hand on his raised knees- which were still drawn to his chin - eyes silently commanding as she began lowering them down towards the carpet. Mickey complied absently, unable to leave his friend's gaze and the depth of the emotion that lay within that mesmerizing stare. Minnie then put a shaking hand on Mickey's cheek; keeping it firmly in place. Mickey just shut his eyes, attempting to calm his racing heart.  
  
She doesn't hate me! Was all he could think of; over and over again in pure joy as he faintly heard the ruffling of a skirt in the background of his thoughts. Suddenly, without warning, Mickey was drawn forward into a spiral of ecstasy and pure shock as Minnie grabbed the sides of his face and began kissing him fiercely, over and over again. Mickey froze, his hands dangling limply in the air around them.  
  
"Minnie...?" Mickey broke away, quivering.  
  
The only response he received was the insistent pressure of his love's lips against his, and Mickey gradually found himself responding; groaning as an instant relief spread throughout his body, sighing into Minnie's embrace. Minnie's breathing now elevated dramatically as she looked into Mickey's eyes, which were shining with some unidentifiable emotion; once again mirroring her own sentiments. Minnie suddenly had this powerful urge to feel Mickey's full body against hers as she yanked Mickey down on top of her, hugging him closer to her breast as she kissed his forehead lightly; both their breathing turning into gasps as they unconsciously began removing each other's clothing, neither really knowing what was happening. Minnie soon started to remove Mickey's brilliant red trousers, when, suddenly, the body in front of her stopped, grasping her hand where it was situated at the moment; below his waist. Minnie gazed up at once, her breathing echoing off the walls of the room as she looked questioningly into Mickey's eyes- lovingly. Mickey's eyes met hers instantly. Minnie smiled and nodded at Mickey, who just paused, stunned and smiled with a warmth which inwardly melted all reserves between them; they both continued much more slowly this time, savoring the new and unexplored taste and feel of each other.  
  
"Minnie." Mickey broke away gently, nuzzling his companion's neck.  
  
Minnie leaned further into the touch, nuzzling Mickey as well as she sighed, "Yes, Mickey?"  
  
Mickey distanced himself slightly, observing their now joint hands with a happiness that he feared had long since deserted him, as he reverently kissed Minnie's palm; his face pausing within only inches of hers. The two sat there, seeming suspended in time, when Mickey opened his eyes again, kissing Minnie deeply; a wonderful warmth racing through his body and mind as everything suddenly became so incredibly clear.  
  
Mickey gasped- "Minnie," he whispered excitedly, grasping her hands into his tightly as she looked into her companion's glittering eyes, a kind of realization settling there.  
  
"Minnie, I." Mickey started again, a breathtaking awe replacing the former peace on his countenance as his eyes glazed over with an ungodly glow, "I love you."  
  
Minnie's eyes widened perceptively, immediate tears of happiness forming within as she looked deeply into her friend's eyes, seeing only the truth of the wonderful statement; Minnie beamed. Laughing with happiness, Minnie hugged Mickey tightly, finally feeling a completion that had somehow always felt unfinished within their relationship.  
  
Minnie kissed Mickey's cheek briefly. "I love you too, Mickey." she sighed contentedly; Mickey's frame shaking with utter relief above her as he broke away, grinning madly.  
  
Looking into each other's eyes, the two lovers suddenly laughed in their newfound joy, their forms tangling and embracing lovingly beside the cozy fire in the cool, yet beautiful glow of that December night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Fin ~ 


End file.
